Lily and Jake What really happened to you?
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Danny has been fed up of Lily keeping things to herself. So when the blood test come back, he gets something out of her. Rated T for safety.


Lily, Jake what really happened to you?

**Here we go as promised the second part, of Lily and Danny Fenton. Remember this story is set when Danny is 13 and 5 months old. Sorry have to be precise. Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Danny phantom or any its characters! Yet I own Lily and Jake! Enjoy the story! Also I wold like to say thanks to ****book geek29812 ****for helping me get ideas for my story.**

**Lily PVO**

It's only been 5 months, 5 months since that day, 5 month since my parents, all my friends and family were cold-bloodedly killed right in front of me. I always thought that 13 was my lucky number, so why was everyone, who I loved, killed on my 13th birthday. And yet nobody can know who they were. I've told everyone that my parents were in a car crash. But was that the right thing to do? Only time will tell. Only Jake and me survived, I have to stop them from dying, it's the only way I can go back home.

**Danny POV**

Lily has lived with us for around 4 months, when she started school everyone thought she was me! She has really become one with our family; she and Jake have joined our little group, at school. We're getting the blood tests back tomorrow, I don't even know why she (Miss Tinnier), took our blood. It is nearly impossible that we are related even though we look so alike. Something seems to be bothering Lily though, for the past 3 months I have been trying to find out what it is. I asked Jake, and he only said that it was Lily's secret and that she should be the only to tell me about it. Though we did find a few things out about her, that she is allergic to meat, that she is an Amaxophobic (doesn't like being a passenger in a car) and that she has known Jake for all her life! I've tried everything to find out more but nothing has worked, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, when we get the blood test back.

_The Next Day:_

**No PVO**

Lily was up really early, she wanted to be the first to see the blood test, no-one knew why though? It was December the 24th and they still didn't have the test back yet. So on Christmas Eve, Lily was the first to try and see whether it had turned up yet. So Lily ran across the landing in her Pj's, which were black shorts and a red tank top, when she got to the top of the stairs she heard Maddie shout to her, "Lily what are you doing up its 6 am?"

"I heard the letterbox open! I think it could be the tests!" screamed Lily back. She had screamed so loudly that she had woken up everybody who was in the house; she then quickly spun around, only to trip over her own feet and went flying head first down the stairs. Everyone quickly jumped out of their beds and ran to the top of the stairs, were at the bottom they saw Lily unconscious.

"Danny quickly go and get an icepack for her head!" Jazz stated quickly, Danny ran down the stairs and got an icepack. While the others lifted her up on to the sofa, they put the ice to her head and hoped that she would be fine.

Maddie then walked over to the front door, indeed there was a letter in it and it was the blood test results….

She opened the letter and quickly read it; she then walked over to Jack and showed him the letter. "Danny…" Jack started to talk, "What blood type are you?"

"A-B Negative…. Why?" Danny asked.

"Because Lily's blood and her DNA is almost exactly the same as yours. The only difference is that she is a girl!" Maddie answered, with utter confusion.

"WHAT!" Danny shouted back, "Give me that letter!" He quickly took it from his Dad's hand and looked at it; jazz looked from over his shoulder. True to his parent's words Lily was his blood related sister, he took a look at Lily, who was still on the sofa. "But how?" He quietly added.

"Danny there was one thing that we never told you about your birth…" Jack began.

"What?" Danny asked.

"When you were born, no-one was in the room apart from the doctor, your mum was unconscious when she was gave birth and the doctors never told us how many children we were having. So for all we know Lily could have been taken away from us at her birth." His dad answered slowly and sadly. Danny's eyes were wide with shock, he put the letter on the kitchen side went to the sofa and sat down next to where Lily was still lying. He then pulled his phone out and called Jake's number, as he knew that it was only 6:20am and only he would be up.

"Hello?" Jake's voice came from the phone.

"Oh, hi Jake it's only Danny. Do you mind coming over, I have two problems…"

"Well what are they?"

"Ok, one problem is that you were right I am related to Lily and I owe you $20. And my other problem is that Lily is unconscious."

"WHAT!" Jake shouted so loud that Danny had to take the phone away from his ear. "OH sorry. Hehe."

"Yeah, so do you mind coming over?"

"No not at all I'll be there in 10 mins. Hey do you want me to bring Sam too?"

"Err…No. I don't think she'll be happy with you for getting her up this early."

"Ok then, be there in 10, do you mind if I'm in my Pj's?"

"No."

"Ok bye!"

"Bye!" Danny couldn't finish before Jake had hung up on him. Danny looked around seeing that his family was staring at him. All he did was sigh and lead back on the sofa with his eyes closed, he slept.

Danny woke up when he heard a knock on his door, he stood up and answered it, obviously it was Jake and it was. "Hi." Jake stuttered from being cold, as it was snowing. He wore his Pj's, which were black shorts and a dark blue top. He also wore his normal black jumper with the letter J, Danny gestured his head so that Jake was invited in, he then looked at the time it was 7:05, Jake had taken 35 mins just to get to Danny's house.

"Jake…." Danny slowly said.

"Yeah…" Jake replied.

"Can you tell time?" Danny asked.

"What kind of question is that?"" Jake looked at Danny, he was serious. "FINE! Yes I can tell time, why?

"Oh no reason…." Danny said smugly, "I was just wondering why you were 25 minutes late that's all?" They had been walking to the lounge when Danny had said that, so Jake had stopped in his tracks and started to stare at Danny who was smiling evilly.

"HA HA, very funny…." Jake started to walk again.

"So why are you late?"

"Well…" He began, "I tried to get out of the house without waking anyone, but I sort of forgot my grandma would be up, she then made me have breakfast and do my teeth, and then to wash up last night dishes!"

"That's too bad..."

"Yeah…. Oh my god to told me that Lily was unconscious, but you never said that she had a bruise on her head the size of a nasty burger!" They had walked into the lounge, with shore enough Lily had a huge bruise on her head even though the ice pack was still on it.

Lily then stirred and let out a sigh, she was waking up. Her eyes opened and she tried to sit up, only to slide back down again. "Oh my god, what hit me?" She managed to squeeze out between the wincing.

"Err, the floor hit you Lily." Danny smiled.

"Hi Lily, are you OK?" Jake asked.

"Well when I finish seeing double I will tell you." Lily spoke with a sarcastic voice; she then smiled at Jake and Danny. She tried to sit up again this time succeeding and she turned around, to make space on the sofa for Danny and Jake to sit on. They sat either side of her.

Danny then spoke, "I know why you wanted to see the letter first….." Lily gasped, she had forgotten all about the letter.

"Well… Um…. Are we related?" She asked putting on a fake smile; Jake was looking at her with no emotion.

Danny then let out a huge smile and then said, "YES, WHY ARE YOU WORRING WE ARE RELATED!" Lily then started to cry, Danny had no idea why though, but he looked at Jake and he saw that Jake did know. Lily's eyes had filled up with tears; Danny sat next to her and asked her, "Lily why are you crying?"

"It's…..it's nothing…" she stuttered.

"Lily people just don't break down cry, when someone say's your related to them….. Well maybe some people do. But they don't not tell the others what going on!"

"FINE! You really want to know?" she screamed back in his face still crying her eyes out.

"YES!"

"On my 13th birthday, I was having my birthday party, Jake was late and I was waiting for him. But the next thing I know is that instead of Jake running through the door, government agents did, they all had guns. They shot my entire family and friends, everyone I ever cared about, Jake then heard me screaming and ran through the door pushing me out of the way of a bullet." She looked at Jake, and then at the floor.

"Lily I never knew…" Danny felt really bad that he had pushed a BIG secret out of her.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry I needed to get it out of my system..." Jake put his arm over Lily's shoulder to comfort her.

"Lily I promise I will never tell a single soul on this planet, bout your secret!" Danny said, trying to cheer he up.

"Thank-you Danny!" Lily answered; she had stopped crying and hugged Danny. They all then got dressed, ready to start there day, as it was only 7:35.

**Yay finally done! Sorry it took me so long; my friend had me writing another story. Thanks again to ****book geek29812 ****for your help! Next story should be up soon, it will be called 'The accident of Lily and Danny Fenton' keep an eye out!**

**Bye xoxox**


End file.
